Somos Completos Assim
by ArcanjaDhaja
Summary: Emmet, Edward e Jasper são os irmãos mais apaixonado pela irmã Isabella. Então além de protegê-la dos membros malucos da família, tem que protegê-la deles mesmo. Muitos beijos quentes trocados, toques abrasadores, ciúmes descontrolados e obsessão é o que move essa história cheia de paixões descontroladas.
1. A Festa de Noivado

**Nota de Aviso:**

**A fanfic possui sexo entre mulheres, álcool, violência, incesto e uma dose de obsessão, então se preparem.**

O quintal da casa dos três rapazes estava toda enfeitada com luzes brancas e uma decoração azul marinho com branco, mesas de comida e bebida a vontade, garçons servindo petiscos, e um barman fazendo drinques elaborados em um balcão ao lado da pequena piscina. Mas todos os convidados estavam reunidos ao redor da escadaria de seis degraus de dava de entrada a cozinha, sorridentes olhando pros três casais ali.

_Por favor, ergam suas taças e brindem em nome dos casais apaixonados que se formam hoje – Aro Volturi gritou no jardim cheio de convidados – Emmet McCarty e Rosalie Hale, Edward Mansen e Tânia Denalli, Jaspe Whitlock e Maria West que isso seja o início de uma linda história de amor.

Todos ergueram suas taças e brindaram em nome dos casais, que após tomarem seus drinques beijaram-se para o delírio dos convidados. Alice que estava bem a frente sorriu feliz pela felicidade dos melhores amigos, mas algo bem no íntimo dela dizia que não ia rolar casamento nenhum e que esses noivados estavam com os dias contados.

_Um momento, por favor – Jasper pediu aos amigos, sorridente – Esse é o momento perfeito pra um pedido todo especial que gostaríamos de fazer a nossa grande amiga Alice Brandon.

Os outros homens se entreolharam e o ruivo suspirou já pensando na discussão que a loucura do caçula ia causar mais tarde. Emmet olhou pra baixinha a frente de todos os convidados e a olhou com pena, Jasper estava se vingando das palavras dela mais cedo.

_Emmet, Edward e eu gostaríamos de convidar nossa melhor amiga Alice Brandon pra ser nossa madrinha de casamento – todos exclamaram felizes e olharam pra Alice estava paralisada olhando pra o loiro a sua frente – Vamos baixinha, responda. Você aceita ser nossa madrinha de casamento?

Alice engoliu em seco e imaginou uma maneira bem cruel de matar o amigo depois que a festa acabasse. Ela olhou pras noivas dos rapazes e sorriu falsa pra elas, depois pros rapazes, fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

_Claro que eu aceito, será uma honra – uma salva de palmas e gritos animados fez a festa continuar mais animada ainda.

Alice abraçou as garotas e ficou conversando com ela, se remoendo de uma chance de matar Jasper com as próprias mãos e os saltos de seus sapatos. Ela ainda lembrava do dia em que a avisaram dos noivados, a tristeza tinha tomado conta da mulher. Alice sempre acreditou no amor e que não importava por quem, se existia amor nada era feio. Era considerada liberal demais, já que não recriminava amor entre pessoas do mesmo sexo ou do mesmo sangue, ela acreditava no amor e fim de papo.

Pedindo licença pras amigas, com a desculpa de verificar o bufê saiu na direção da cozinha, dando a oportunidade de Jasper se aproximar. O loiro andou devagar atrás dela e ignorando totalmente os empregados arrumando as badejas ele a pegou no braço com brutalidade e a virou pra si.

_Não faça isso comigo – Jasper pediu um exasperado assim que seus olhos se encontraram – Volte e sorria, finja que está feliz.

_Feliz por ver meus melhores amigos cometerem um erro? Não obrigada – ela se afastou mais ainda do loiro – Eu já me forcei demais hoje e você ainda vai me pagar pela merda do convite, seu filho da mãe. Eu darei um jeito, mas não vou ser madrinha dessa palhaçada.

_Sua egoísta! – ele rugiu a jogando na parede e a prensando ali.

_Seu idiota! – Alice rugiu de igual volume, porém bem mais furiosa – Eu espero você se machuque na própria armadilha. Se apaixone tão perdidamente por alguém que sinta dor por tão poder toca-la.

Alice era amante e amiga dos três irmãos, eles a respeitavam acima de tudo, pois a garota movia céus, terras e marés pra ajudá-los. Porém, o mais novo, Jasper tinha uma pequena obsessão pela baixinha, sempre o ciumento e o único que gritava com ela.

O sexo entre eles era normal e ocasional, sem sentimentalismo idiota que os fizesse sentir remorso, só o prazer da satisfação. Obvio que havia confiança entre eles, se não, nunca Alice poderia ser tão tomada como ela é pelos rapazes. E quando estavam sozinhos, não importava onde na casa ou se outro estivesse presente, ela era possuída fortemente até que os gritos de gozo fossem ouvidos longe.

Rosalie entrou na casa sorrindo feito uma criança que ganhou um presente de natal mais cedo, ela olhava encantada pra o anel de noivado e tocava os brincos de diamante. Mas seu sorriso sumiu ao escutar a voz do seu futuro cunhado, Jasper, alterada chamando palavrões. Devagar pra avaliar a situação, a loira se aproximou do pequeno escritório da casa pra ouvir melhor a conversa.

_Eu desisto, juro que não digo uma palavra se quer – Alice disse engolindo o choro, os olhos borrados de lágrimas – Se é isso que vocês querem, só me resta aceitar.

_Faça isso e não se meta – Jasper retrucou raivoso a amiga, os olhos brilhando de raiva e lágrimas – É melhor mesmo pra você não se meter em nossas vidas.

_Seu mal agradecido – Alice gritou e saiu do escritório, enfurecida.

FOTO

Estupefata pelas palavras grossas do cunhado com a melhor amiga Rosalie não impediu a baixinha de sair do escritório indo na direção da saída da casa. Mas ela logo correu e chegou na hora em que Alice pegava suas coisas na sala.

_Alice, o que foi aquilo? – a baixinha se virou assustada pra moça, "o que será que ela ouviu?" – Jasper ficou maluco de te dizer aquelas coisas? O que houve?

_Eles não querem casar na igreja Rose – mentiu descaradamente pegando sua bolsa e casaco – E juntando com a minha TPM não deu nada certo.

_Alice, por favor, fica, não vai agora – Rosalie pediu desesperada a amiga que se soltava dela e ficava cada vez mais perto da porta – Ainda está cedo e nem cortamos o bolo. Eu vou chamar o Emmet, ele...

_Rosalie! – a baixinha se virou pra amiga o tom de voz bem alto, mas sorrindo em seguida – Vocês sabem que eu amo todos aqui, mas quando eu e Jasper brigamos é melhor ficar longe.

_Alice, não vai, eu te imploro – Rosalie tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a todo momento olhando pro corredor na esperança de alguém aparecer – Deixa...

_Certo – Alice soltou a bolsa e o casaco no sofá e sorriu pra amiga – Vai chamar o Emmet que eu vou pegar uma bebida, preciso me acalmar urgentemente.

Rosalie sorriu feliz da vida e saiu puxando a baixinha pra dentro da casa, em busca do jardim de novo. Alice se deixou levar até a cozinha, onde parou pra pegar uma taça de champanhe, mas assim que a loira passou pela porta em busca do noivo, ela deu as costas correu pra sala e pegou suas coisas.

Quando Rosálie chegou ao jardim Edward e Emmet já conversavam com Jasper que tinha a expressão fácil calma, como se nada estivesse acontecido. Os três quando viram a expressão triste da mulher ficaram preocupados.

_O que houve meu amor? – Emmet tomou a frente a segurando pelos ombros – Você está branca.

_Vocês têm de me ajudar – ela estava nervosa e puxando o noivo pelo braço – Alice está indo embora, vocês têm de impedi-la.

_O que houve? – Edward exclamou e olhou pra Jasper – Você entrou na casa com ela.

_Esse idiota disse coisas horríveis a ela – ela se virou selvagem, mas em tom baixo pra não chamar a atenção dos convidados – Alice e Jasper brigaram e ela esta indo embora – Emmet logo correu pra dentro da casa correu em busca da sala, mas não encontrando ninguém.

Três da manhã finalmente a casa dos três irmãos estava silenciosa, só com os três homens jogados na sala distraídos em seus pensamentos.

_O que disse a Alice? – perguntou Edward conseguindo a atenção do ruivo – Rosalie me contou direitinho à confusão, pelo menos o que ela ouviu. E se você chegou a dar uma rapidinha com ela, não foi flagrado.

_Ainda estava com raiva do que ela disse hoje de manhã e discutimos pelo convite – respondeu calmo, mas sentindo agonia – Ela disse que dormiria aqui e foi embora. E não houve rapidinha, só uma degustação no meio do escritório.

_Vai pedir desculpas quando ela voltar – Emmet ordenou ficando de pé e desfazendo a gravata – As coisas dela estão no meu quarto, vou deixa-las no seu.

Eram cinco da manhã quando Alice entrou devagar pela porta dos fundos, receosa de encontrar algum dos rapazes, principalmente Jasper, ela retirou os sapatos e foi descalça até o segundo andar. A mulher só estava ali porque sabia que nenhuma das garotas havia ficado na casa, a própria Rosálie ligou implorando que fizesse as pazes com Jasper, mas Alice apenas disse que daria um jeito na situação. Com a raiva que estava do amigo Alice chegou em casa e esvaziou uma garrafa de vinho e outra de champanhe, não ficando bêbada decidiu ira casa deles, ainda com a roupa da festa.

Medindo bem os passos para não se denunciar, mesmo sabendo que pelo menos um deles a esperaria, ela foi pé ante pé até a porta do quarto do mais velho, mas a voz rouca do irmão do meio a pegou de surpresa.

_Pensei que não te veria pelos próximos três dias – Alice se virou rápido pra o ruivo na porta do quarto – Está com raiva?

_Estou – ela o encarou, cansada e se virou de novo pra porta do outro irmão – Então me ajude aqui que eu vou embora mais rápido, meu carro está...

_Suas coisas estavam no quarto do Emmet, mas ele tirou de lá e pôs no de Jasper – ele sorriu quando ela se virou raivosa pra ele – Estão lá, se quiser vá pegar.

Respirando fundo e segurando a vontade de bater no amigo, Alice se virou pra porta ao lado, o quarto de Emmet. Devagar ela abriu e viu o motivo real da sua raiva. Jasper estava sentado no chão do quarto usando apenas a calça social da festa, seu olhar perdido no nada com uma garrafa de uísque ao lado pela metade. Alice olhou com pena, ela odiava brigar com eles, porem a moça sabia que precisavam de uma dose extra de verdades na cara.

Sentindo a presença da amiga Jasper fica de pé e corre até a porta, mas Alice foi mais rápida batendo a porta na cara dele e seguindo pelo corredor.

_Espera, vamos conversar – pediu o loiro desesperado atrás da morena – Não me deixa assim, por favor.

_Não foram essas as suas palavras hoje mais cedo – ela se virou furiosa, os olhos brilhando de raiva – Disse com todas as letras que eu não me metesse e é isso que vou fazer.

_Você não disse nada quando anunciamos nosso noivado a você – Jasper havia bebido duas garrafas de uísque, mas não apresentava nenhum sinal de estar bêbado – Ficou lá calada nos olhando, deixou pra se manifestar durante a festa.

_Você sempre soube o que eu pensava de vocês casando com elas – Alice gritava raivosa no mesmo tom de voz que o loiro e isso o estava irritando – Não a amor, nenhum milímetro de amor é só sexo desenfreado e segurança, vocês não sabem o que estão fazendo.

Edward que até então estava calado, só assistindo se manifestou surpreso. Ele não sabia que essa era a opinião verdadeira da garota, e isso o pegaram totalmente de surpresa.

_Espere você não acredita em nossos casamentos? – Alice se virou pra o ruivo mudando totalmente a expressão de raivosa pra triste – É isso Alice?

_Exato Edward – ela resolveu despejar tudo – Jasper e eu já havíamos brigado antes por isso, ele até me proibiu de dizer a você e ao Emmet. Eu não concordo com o casamento de vocês, na verdade eu sou totalmente contra.

_Ela só gosta da Rosálie, detesta a Maria e odeia a Tânia – Jaspe pôs lenha da fogueira – Egoísta não?

Edward sorriu e foi até a baixinha a abraçando pela cintura a trazendo pra si, o olhar verde dele brilhava de carinho pela moça. Ele sorriu acariciando a face dela, que logo amoleceu nos braços do médico.

_Isso é ciúme? – Edward tinha a voz rouca quando beijou de leve os lábios da amiga – Nunca vai precisar sentir isso, pertencemos a você totalmente. Mas não pode passear por ai com três homens querendo te comer na frente de todo mundo.

_Não fale absurdo Edward, eu não tenho ciúmes. Só acho que os três não são completos com elas. – Alice disse séria olhando fixo pra o homem – Quando estiverem completos serão outros homens. Você se conterá, pois o simples pensamento de machucá-la te machuca também. Jasper sentirá pela primeira vez na vida o gosto do ciúme, porque ele é puro. E o Emmet perderá o controle, ele perderá o controle totalmente por ela.

_De onde você tirou tudo isso? – Jasper perguntou confuso, concentrado no que a amiga dizia – Está certa demais de tudo isso, e não pode saber que nossas noivas já não fazem isso.

_Se fizesse vocês já teriam me dito – respondeu ácida ao caçula que estreitou os olhos, irritado.

Devagar ela se afastou de Edward e limpou as lágrimas que sem perceber descia pelo seu rosto, depois sorriu pra o loiro. Jaspe sentiu um aperto no peito forte e deslizou as mãos pela cintura da mulher a prensando entre a parede e seu corpo. O torso nu dele pressionou os seios fartos da moça, deixando-a excitada.

_Não importa que mulher apareça em nossas vidas, eu sempre vou desejar mais você – prometeu beijando a pele atrás da orelha dela através do cabelo – Só não se meta, por favor.

_Certo! – ela se recompôs e fitou com raiva o amigo loiro, o empurrando com força em seguida – Mas isso não importa, já que estou proibida de me meter em suas vidas.

Jasper avançou no braço de Alice, mas só pegou o ar, a baixinha quando queria fugir, era bem rápida e logo estava distante deles. Jasper correu atrás dela, tentando segurá-la, mas a mulher ia à frente, desesperada por uma fuga.

_Espera Alice – o loiro rugiu irritado pela rapidez dela – Nós temos de conversar, você não pode sair assim pensando que essa historia esta no fim. Sua baixinha teimosa!

_Vai pro inferno Jasper Withlock Cullen! – rugiu chegando a porta.

Alice abriu a porta abruptamente ao mesmo tempo em que uma senhora tocava na campainha. As duas se encararam surpresas, mas a senhora desviou o olhar de Alice pra Jasper que apareceu atrás da mulher, na intenção de impedi-la de partir. Ele sorriu educado pra mulher, assim como Alice, para não dar a impressão de um clima estranho entre ambos.

_Boa noite, com quem deseja falar? – Jasper perguntou a mulher, curioso – Sabe que hora são?

_Eu sei me desculpa – ela pediu vermelha e olhando pra o relógio – É que preciso falar urgente com o senhor Emmet McCarty Cullen.

_Sou eu! – a voz rouca e grossa de Emmet fez os três na porta olharem na direção da escada – O que a senhora deseja uma hora dessas?

Emmet vinha vestindo a camisa à medida que se aproximava da porta, ele já estava descendo pra resolver a briga de Jasper e Alice de uma vez. E ver uma mulher na porta de sua casa às cinco da manhã era de fato uma surpresa.

_Sou a senhora Cooper, advogada da família Cullen. – ela estendeu a mão simpática pra o rapaz que além de não a pegar tirou o sorriso educado e pôs uma expressão fria – Bem, eu vim em nome do meu marido que se encontra hospitalizado, mas eu e ele somos advogados da sua família há anos e...

_Nada que se refira ao senhor e a senhora Cullen é do meu interesse – ele a cortou grosso, pondo mãos nos bolsos do moletom e a expressão carrancuda – Seja lá o que a trás aqui, é melhor esquecer. Não quero nada daquele homem e daquela mulher.

_Bem – a senhora estava visivelmente envergonhada – Eu peço ao senhor pelo menos um minuto do seu tempo, é de muita urgência o assunto.

Logo Edward, Alice e Jasper estavam em pé ao lado da escadaria esperando o fora ou o sinal do positivo do mais velho se ele ouviria ou não a mulher. Emmet tinha o olhar frio na senhora e sentindo que deveria se meter, Alice tomou a frente do advogado e se apresentou à senhora.

_A senhora tem que desculpar meus amigos eles não são muito receptivos com noticias dos pais – Alice abriu bem a porta para a senhora entrar – Entre, meu nome é Alice Brandon, sou amiga dos garotos.

_Ah, obrigada – logo Alice e a senhora Cooper estavam bem instaladas na sala de televisão – Eu entendo, meu marido me explicou toda a situação da família.

_Em que podemos ajudá-la? – Alice tomou a frente já que os três homens da casa se mantinham quietos.

_Eu vim a pedido do senhor Carlisle Cullen – a mulher olhou penalizada pros três e viu a surpresa em suas faces – Aconteceu uma desgraça na família e é de urgência que os senhores vão ao hospital de Forks para encontrar seus parentes.

_Os únicos parentes que me importam estão nessa sala – Emmet sentou ao lado de Alice, de frente pra advogada e passou o braço forte pelos ombros da amiga – Se um deles morreu essa de fato, é uma noticia boa. Agradeço por vim melhorar meu dia, mas estamos cansados e queremos dormir. Se a senhora não se importa de partir.

_Não fale assim – Alice ralhou pra o loiro e sorriu educada pra mulher – Continue, por favor, o que aconteceu?

Emmet bufou pra amiga, e seu olhar duro e frio foi pra senhora que evitava olhar qualquer um deles, exceção de Alice. A mulher sabia que logo eles se renderiam a noticia de certa moça hospitalizada.

_Bem, há dois dias seu pai Carlisle atirou na própria mãe, Elizabeth, e na esposa, Esme. – a mulher se mexeu desconfortável no sofá por ter de relatar o ocorrido – Depois matou os amantes que estavam com elas, tudo pra...

_Bem dramático – Edward comentou debochado da situação – Mas devo dizer que estou surpreso de Carlisle se importar dos amantes da própria mãe e da esposa, pensei que ele já soubesse.

_Sabe que eu também – Emmet concordou estranhando a situação – Carlisle sempre soube que Esme tinha amantes e que a mãe dele era uma doente sexual.

A advogada engoliu em seco e se preparou pra continuar, ela olhou pra Emmet e pra o rapaz saber que ela não mentia.

_Seu pai se descontrolou por que eles tinham a irmã de vocês Isabela nua amarrada na mesa da sala de jantar – fora o grito de susto de Alice nada na casa era ouvido.

O silêncio reinou na sala, pegos de surpresa. Os olhos azuis de Emmet estavam arregalados, o rapaz aos poucos foi recuperando a expressão feroz e aproximando o rosto da mulher, mas ainda com uma distancia segura para ele, ele rosnou:

_NÃO HÁ UMA IRMÃ! – a mulher se ajeitou no sofá e puxou da pasta uma papelada grossa pondo na mesinha de centro, as mãos tremiam de medo do loiro.

Nota da Autora:

Essa é uma fanfic bem viva, então tem fotos das roupas, dos personagens, dos ambientes e dos momentos, mas aqui não rola. Então quem quiser saber ou ver é só ir no meu blog (Sonhos das Arcanjas).


	2. Isabela Maria Swan Cullen

A advogada nunca esteve tão altiva e firme na sua vida, o estresse do homem de fato assustou a mulher, mas era preciso que algo fosse feito. O medo ainda estava no corpo dela e a sala era bem pequena a deixando sem muita alternativa de fuga.

_Essa é a ficha de Isabela Swan Cullen, dezesseis anos, 1,60 de altura, pele branca, olhos azuis, cabelo castanho avermelhado. – a advogada parecia ter decorado a ficha da menina que era supostamente irmã deles – Paciente asmática, tipo sanguíneo B-, corpo com cicatrizes de torturas, tem histórico de doença cardíaca, mas recebeu transplante e de acordo com o ginecologista do hospital, vitima de estupro.

Assim que a palavra estupro saiu da boca da advogada, Edward correu pra ficha da garota abrindo apressado em busca da ficha médica dela. Alice sentiu o corpo grande de Emmet começar a tremer ao seu lado e por instinto o abraçou forte, até que ele se acalmasse. Emmet só repetia na sua mente o nome Isabela.

A sra. Cooper, vendo o silencio dos rapazes resolveu falar tudo de uma vez antes que fosse questionada de novo e fossem feitas perguntas que ela não podia responder.

_O pai dos senhores me pediu que fossem a Forks com urgência, antes que a sua avó Elizabeth tentasse ter a guarda de sua irmã. – a mulher puxou uma folha e estendeu a Emmet que logo a pegou lendo rápido – Carlisle irá passar a guarda da menina pra você, é advogado e nenhum juiz do mundo questionaria sua tutela. É isso ou o orfanato.

_Mas se Elizabeth estava lá, tem de ser acusada! – Jasper disparou nervoso e sentando ao lado de Emmet – Não me diga que a maldita de alguma forma escapa de tudo isso.

_Esme disse que Elizabeth não fazia parte da situação e que Carlisle chegou junto com a mãe e ele enlouquecido acabou atirando nas duas. – a advogada explicou decepcionada, pois havia ouvido o depoimento da mulher.

_A senhora irá defender o Carlisle? – Alice questionou a mulher curiosa – É advogada da família há muito tempo?

_Carlisle Cullen dispensou defesa – mais uma surpresa pros irmãos Cullen, principalmente pra Emmet – Ele confessou outro crime e será julgado por esse também. Meu marido e eu cuidaremos das finanças da família enquanto ele estiver preso ou até Isabela completar 21 anos.

_Que outro crime? – a curiosidade de Jasper era maior que a fome do mundo, que tinha a expressão ansiosa na face.

A mulher olhou na dúvida pra o rapaz se respondia ou não, afinal era algo grave sobre seu pai. Por outro lado, eles saberiam assim que pusesse os pés no hospital, era melhor chegarem preparados.

_Seu pai há uns 15 anos atrás matou um rapaz que era de sangue compatível com a sua irmã – a advogada olhou pra próprias mãos tremulas – Se não fosse isso, ela estaria morta de verdade. Quando deu o depoimento pra policia, confessou isso e se entregou, assim que receber alta vai preso.

Ninguém disse nada, absolutamente nada, angústia e o ciúme da suposta irmã se alastraram pela mente e pelo corpo dos homens. Seu pai não os amava, mas a menina sim, tanto que matou por ela.

_Vamos trocar de roupa – Emmet ficou de pé decidido a voltar ao berço das suas desgraças – Iremos agora mesmo a Forks.

_Eu vou pra casa e vocês passam lá – Alice disse encarando o mais velho – Sempre estive presente nas suas vidas em Seattle, não vai ser agora que mudarei. Preciso tomar um banho e me trocar, ainda estou com aspecto pós festa.

_Em uma hora passamos lá – o rapaz segurou o rosto delicado da amiga e a beijou levemente nos lábios – Vou ligar pras garotas e explicar a situação, e você está linda hoje.

_Obrigada – e se afastaram.

Logo os três homens estavam vestidos para viajar e encontrar a garota, obviamente passaram no apartamento de Alice pra mulher se aprontar. Em todos os momentos ela esteve presente não seria agora que a situação mudaria. Uma rápida ligação foi feita as futuras esposas explicando superficialmente o assunto e logo entendido. Afinal, que mulher em sã consciência teria um Cullen na mão e o deixaria escapar por um pequeno detalhe como a falta de informação?

Passava um pouco das três da tarde quando os rapazes, a moça e a senhora chegaram ao hospital de Forks, que convenientemente pertencia à família Cullen. O sexto e último andar do prédio pertencia aos apartamentos que atualmente estavam vazios, exclusivos aos donos do prédio: Carlisle, Esme, Elizabeth e Isabella. Ao lado do elevador se encontravam três policiais encarregados da segurança dos doentes, era uma precaução necessária, caso alguém tentasse fugir.

Emmet respirava fundo pra não cometer uma loucura e procurar pela avó, mata-la resolveria o problema de todos, principalmente a dele que a todo o momento pensava na infância perdida por causa da luxúria desenfreada da mãe e da avó.

_Sei o que esta pensando – Edward disse com a expressão carregada – Mas não viemos aqui pra isso, é só buscar a menina e pronto.

Novamente os três irmãos estavam sem saber o que fazer, sempre tão controlados e agora ali, como crianças perdidas. O olhar triste de Jaspe estava fixo no irmão mais velho e depois foi pra amiga próxima a eles.

_Vamos fazer assim – Alice tomou conta da situação – Eu e a Sra. Cooper vamos ver sua irmã Isabella e vocês vão ver seu pai.

_Certo!

...

Edward, Emmet e Jasper foram revistados antes de entrarem no quarto e em silêncio se posicionaram cada uma em uma parte do quarto, olhando o homem deitado e machucado na cama. Os batimentos cardíacos sendo monitorados e recebendo algum tipo de medicamento intravenoso.

Sentindo-se observado Carlisle abriu os olhos devagar e pelo monitor todos viram o quanto ele ficou nervoso com a presença dos três homens no quarto.

_Eu não consigo crer que vocês vieram – ele murmurou fraco, mas sorrindo feliz, muito feliz – Deus ouviu as minhas preces. Isabella está salva!

...

Quando Alice parou ao lado da cama da irmã caçula dos seus amigos não conseguiu parar de sorrir, o casamento havia ido pra o ralo. Isabela era linda, absolutamente linda. Os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro, à pele alva e macia como leite, lábios rosados e cheios, o rosto de um anjo inocente. Alice passou o dedo de leve nas bochechas dela e quase choro ao ver o quanto era macia. Isabella usava uma camisola de hospital verde, a perna direita com uma bota imobilizadora, o punho esquerdo estava enfaixado com uma munhequeira de proteção. Havia arranhões nos braços e várias marcas de chupões pelo pescoço e colo.

_Ela é linda, não é? – a advogada tirou Alice do particular – Quem vê assim, pensa que é filha do Carlisle.

_O que? – exclamou se virando pra mulher no canto do quarto – Ela não é irmã dos meninos?

_Eu não disse isso – a mulher ficou de pé do outro lado da cama e encarou Alice firme – Eu disse que ela não é filha dele, mas é da Esme, o irmão dele Peter Cullen é o pai dela.

_Isso vai dar uma confusão das grandes – Alice se virou pra menina adormecida, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir olhando pra ela – Ela será a princesa da casa, já estou até vendo.

...

Carlisle analisou os três homens espalhados pelo quarto e sorriu internamente de orgulho dos seus herdeiros. Edward estava próximo à porta com os braços cruzados no peito: era alto, o cabelo curto e acobreado, olhos verdes e fixos no pai, o corpo musculoso e barba por fazer.

Emmet estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama relaxado, mas a expressão fria no rosto: ela o mais alto e musculoso, cabelo curto e loiro, olhos azuis como os do pai.

Jaspe estava aos pés da cama e era o mais baixo, cabelo comprido comparado ao dos irmãos e castanho, olhos bem verdes e um cavanhaque charmoso no rosto branco. O sorriso interno de orgulho virou real na face fria, de modo que nenhum dos três nunca viu.

_Estou tão orgulhoso de ser pai de vocês que não consigo me conter – disse com o coração se acelerando, o monitor apitou alto – Desculpem o descontrole, é que me emocionei.

_Vamos direto ao que interessa – Emmet pediu sem se abalar externamente pelo sorriso do pai – Quem é Isabella Swan Cullen?

_Irmã de vocês – disse de forma obvia – Irmã mais nova de vocês que eu escondi antes que você me roubasse ela também.

_Eu não roubei meus irmãos, eu os salvei – rugiu Emmet ficando de pé – Salvei de algo bem pior que você, sua mãe e esposa.

O homem acamado ficou quieto, sabia que o seu primogênito tinha razão, toda a razão na verdade. Elizabeth era uma maníaca sexual que abusava dos netos sem se importar com nada, a sua prioridade era sexo, sexo e sexo. Mas não havia tempo a perder, principalmente porque a matriarca dos Cullen receberia alta na manhã seguinte, podendo levar a neta quando quisesse.

_Depois que você levou Edward eu me senti um merda, eu já sabia que não demoraria pra você vim e me levar o Jaspe também. – confessou olhando Jasper lhe dando um sorriso leve e tremulo de canto de boca – Ai descobrir que a Esme estava grávida do meu irmão Peter, e fiquei com medo de você leva-la também.

_Por isso mandou o Jasper antes dele completar dezoito anos – Edward concluiu surpreso, olhando pra Emmet – Iríamos descobrir que Esme estava grávida e voltaríamos pra levar a criança.

_É, eu fiquei louco, era uma menina – disse mexendo as mãos, demonstrando seu nervosismo, coisa que nunca acontecia – Mesmo que não fosse minha filha, era irmã de vocês por ser da Esme e iria leva-la de todo jeito. Até hoje eu me pergunto como você descobriu que Esme tinha dado a luz naquele dia.

_Aro Volturi me ligou dizendo – Emmet respondeu ainda olhando pra parede, surpreso de Isabella ser meia-irmã deles – Tinha um detetive vigiando a casa, depois que a menina morreu eu o dispensei. Maldita seja essa decisão.

Carlisle ficou calado, esperando seu filho mais velho gritar com ele e insulta-lo, ele merecia cada palavra grosseira. Negligenciou seus dois filhos mais velhos que eram abusados sexualmente pela avó; tirou deles a liberdade de uma infância saudável e feliz, e se arrependia, por isso esperava a explosão. Mas ai seu olhar foi pra o relógio na parede e percebeu que seu tempo estava acabando.

_Mas eu devia ter desconfiado, o hospital era seu, obvio que iam ajuda-lo a esconder a criança – rugi Emmet se sentindo um estúpido.

_Mas agora vocês precisam voltar pra Seattle com ela – Carlisle viu que já eram cinco da tarde – Antes do dia amanhecer ela tem que ser sua responsabilidade.

_Porque tão rápido? – Jasper exclamou curioso e preocupado – Tem tempo.

_A meia-noite Elizabeth pode pedir fica com a guarda da Isabela, porque você não a quis – Carlisle indicou uma pasta laranja no armário do quarto ao lado de Jasper – Então assine aqui, e termine logo com isso.

_Porque eu cuidaria dela? – a pergunta fez todos no quarto olharem pra Emmet surpresos e amedrontados – Ela nem é minha irmã mesmo, é só uma bastarda que a Esme gerou por ai.

Edward e Jasper não estavam de fato crendo que Emmet dizia isso de forma tão maldosa e fria pra o pai. Um sorriso maldoso na face contornava a fase fria, assim como Carlisle fazia quando eram crianças.

_Eu poderia deixar que Elizabeth provasse da sua queridinha, não existe mau nenhum nisso – repetiu a frase que anos atrás o próprio Carlisle havia dado ao filho quando ele disse o que a avó fazia com ele e Edward – Isso vai ensina-la a satisfazer um homem e ser uma mulher de verdade.

A resposta fez com que Carlisle começasse a chorar de dor e arrependimento, bem na frente dos filhos. A expressão sofrida, o corpo tremendo e o coração acelerado o homem forte e frio estava desmoronando feito uma criança na gente dos filhos. Que se abalaram pela cena, e sentiram só um pingo de pena do homem. Mas de repente a cena teve de mudar, quando o choro de Carlisle ficou alto e dolorosa a porta do quarto foi aberta com violência e uma menina, pulando em uma perna só foi ate a cama, se jogando desesperada nos braços do pai, chorando junto.

Pelo visto ela havia ouvido atrás da porta a resposta de Emmet a pergunta de Carlisle, imaginando seu futuro com a avó. Enquanto os dois choraram abraçados, Jasper pegou a papelada da guarda no armário do quarto e entregou ao irmão que saiu de lá pra assinar cada folha necessária no corredor.

_Não vou morar com ele – a garota surpreendeu a todos no quarto, afirmando feroz ao pai em meio ao choro – Prefiro ir pra o orfanato esperar o senhor sair do que ir com ele, por favor.

_Minha princesa, seja paciente, daremos um jeito nisso – o homem parou de chorar pra não assustar a filha – Eu prometo que a Elizabeth não vai leva-la, o Emmet estava brincando.

_Eu não sou uma criança pai, eu sei que ele falava sério – retrucou zangada pra o pai, Edward estava olhando fixo pros dois assim como Jasper, não crendo que o pai havia mudado tanto, perturbado saiu do quarto num rompante – Eu não quero ficar com eles!

_Não, espera... – Jasper interrompeu a irmã sentindo seu coração doer ficando bem ao lado dela perto da cama – Ele está assinando, vamos ficar com você é obvio. É nossa irmã!

_Mas eu não quero – ela virou o rosto pra o rapaz e ambos ficaram mudos e surpresos.

Isabela tinha uma franja longa cobrindo parte do rosto, mas os lindos olhos azuis estavam bem fixo no olhar verde dele. A situação era exatamente a que Carlisle pensava que seria, o homem sentiu o corpo de sua menina estremecer e aperta-lo mais forte, o coração acelerado dela batia junto a seu peito e ele sorriu em paz, ela não seria rejeitada de forma alguma. O único problema era que seu único filho puro, iria se desvirtuar com a irmã.

_Eu não vou – repetiu olhando pra o pai, séria e um pouco assustada – Vou ficar no orfanato!

_Isso não é uma opção Isabella – Carlisle disse zangado se aprumando na cama de modo a ela descer ficando com as costas quase no peito de Jasper – Você vai com seus irmãos droga, e nem pense em...

_Pai, pelo amor de Deus, esquece essa história – pediu desesperada por se afastar do homem loiro bem atrás de si – Eu quero ficar com o senhor.

_EU SEREI PRESO ISABELLA! – gritou descontrolado pra menina e logo o monitor indicou que o coração do mesmo estava muito acelerado, assustando a menina.

_Pai... des-desculpa...se.. – mas ela começou a chorar e por um novo instinto protetor aflorado em si Jasper a puxou pra si, a afastando do pai na maca – Me larga! Pai se acalma.

_Se você se acalmar ele também vai – o homem disse ao pé do ouvido dela, os lábios roçando a pele, causando um calafrio nela a fazendo ficar quieta, os dois olhavam Carlisle se acalmar.

Vendo que sua menina estava calma, Carlisle respirou fundo e o monitor indicou que ele estava normal. Os dois filhos sorriram, por motivos diferentes, mas sorriram. Bella ia avançar novamente pros braços do pai, mas Jasper ainda a segurava firme pela cintura. Ela se virou pra o irmão, irritada e bateu com força no peito dele, mas sem afastar o corpo do dele, quase colado.

_Porque não cai fora como seus irmãos? – rugiu o olhando fixamente, os olhos azuis brilhando de raiva – Eles têm simancol, diferente de você.

_Nossos irmãos – corrigiu em tom alto – E eles logo voltam, não vai se livrar tão fácil de nós.

_Se me segurar de novo eu mato você – se virou pra o pai e foi mancando até ele devagar – Eu não vou deixá-lo.

_Por tudo que é mais sagrado filha, não me force a tomar medidas drásticas – implorou o homem com o semblante sofrido – Você não tem motivos pra não gostar deles, sabe toda a verdade e o vilão sou eu.

_Você nunca seria o vilão – ela relaxou a face e os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e o abraçando de novo, deitando na cama – É meu pai e eu o amo muito.

_Se você me ama mesmo, vá com seus irmãos – ele pediu abraçando a menina com força – Pense no amor que eu te dou e multiplique por três, você será a rainha da vida deles, minha princesa.

Sem se importar com o irmão ao seu lado Bella se inclinou e beijou Carlisle na boca. Fazendo Jasper ficar ereto e fechar os olhos, o ciúme subindo sua cabeça e fechando as mãos em punho. O selo levou apenas alguns segundos, mas foi nesse segundo que Edward e Emmet entraram no quarto e deram com a cena. E agora eram três com ciúmes no quarto. Quando os lábios se separaram o homem sorriu passando a mão nos cabelos da filha com carinho.

_Está com o abdômen enfaixado por um corte, mas fora isso pode segurá-la com força – Carlisle disse passando um dedo no rosto da filha e Jasper entendeu o recado pegando a menina nos braços a tirando de cima do pai e pra fora do quarto.

_NÃO! ME LARGA SEU IMBECIL! EU QUERO O MEU PAI! – Bella esperneava selvagem nos braços de Jasper e chorava olhando pra o pai – EU VOU MATÁ-LO CULLEN!


End file.
